The present invention relates to a container cap. More particularly, this invention relates to a container cap, which has a convenient structure for sealing and handling a container.
Accordingly, a need for a container cap has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.